


Tasting Stars

by bending_sickle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bending_sickle/pseuds/bending_sickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil bids Thorin visit him. (Capernoited: Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> _Come quickly! I am tasting stars!_
> 
>  
> 
> \- Dom Perignon, at his first sip of champagne

Thranduil’s convinced Thorin to visit him, for a change. His letter is full of diplomatic advice and treaties, but between the lines is the plea for him to come out of his mountain, to see the green, to walk with the sun on his back. They do just that, and at night they drink, a small company of dwarves and a handful of elves. Elrond is there, too – Thranduil is good at orchestrating events – and his eyes linger on the Elvenking and the way he personally fills the King Under the Mountain’s goblet. The two continue drinking and a weight seems to lift off of Thorin’s shoulders, there under a canopy of trees and stars, and he is even cheerful. Thranduil smiles, and fills their goblets to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> The non-angst version of _In the Absence of Dragon_ , Chapter 4.


End file.
